


True Love Denied

by sabriel75



Series: 30 Word Meme Challenge [24]
Category: Wicked Lovely Series - Melissa Marr
Genre: Bisexuality, Fantasy, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Love, Love Triangle, Love/Hate, M/M, Sexual Tension, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/pseuds/sabriel75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Irial Niall Boat</p>
    </blockquote>





	True Love Denied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saphariel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=saphariel).



> Prompt: Irial Niall Boat

_Nine hundred years does not feel long enough, nor does seeing Niall as King, feel detached enough so when Niall kisses him knowing eternity's sailed by him, for them; Irial cries._


End file.
